Banknote validators are now commonly used in automated vending machines and point of sale systems. Typically, these are unattended locations and a potential purchaser visually locates a vending machine and approaches it.
The banknote validator includes a bezel that typically extends through a port in a door or wall of a vending machine and provides a banknote slot in combination with service or instruction lights for operation of the validator. As can be appreciated, the first step in initiating the purchase of a product from the vending machine is the receipt of a banknote or payment card in the vending machine. Validators have previously used a conservative front face of the bezel that may include one or more lights associated with the bank slot to draw attention to the slot. These lights tend to be on for the majority of the time but the lights may change if certain operating conditions arise during operation of the banknote validator. For example, upon receipt of a banknote, a change in the light condition may occur, or if a jam in the validator occurs during receipt of a banknote, the color of the light may change.
Much in the manner of a video game machine, the present banknote validator bezel has what might be considered an attract mode. The attract mode includes a changing or pulsing light sequence and a patterned layout of lights to encourage or clearly indicate the initial step of inserting a banknote. According to the present invention, the bezel, as well as providing operating instructions, also provides an attract function. This attract mode complements or supplements the advertising provided on the vending machine. This is in contrast to existing bezels where any lights are limited to merely providing instruction functionality and do not have an attract mode to supplement the vending machine or point of sale system.